


Short & Sweet

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Clothing Porn, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe subconsciously Kelly kept those damned shorts for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short & Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



> This is a bit of a sequel to the [Short Shorts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2534324) fic from the Pre-Nickels 30 Day challenge. I couldn't very well not revisit that stupid costume, now could I?
> 
> Pushed myself to finish this sooner than anticipated, as a bit of a belated birthday gift for Heather. <3

Kelly was getting a bit tired of it all. Tired of feeling homesick no matter where he was. If he was in Boston, he missed his cabin. If he was in his cabin, he missed Nick. If Nick was at the cabin, he knew Nick was missing the water.

It wasn’t an ideal situation. They were making do and compromising, because that’s who they were and that’s what they did. But deep down, Kelly knew that neither of them were as happy as they should have been, considering they’d finally found love in the most unexpected place.

He sighed, pulling another suitcase out of the back of his closet and haphazardly throwing piles of clothing into it. Considering how much time he’d been spending with Nick lately, it made sense to start leaving some clothes on the boat. Not that they spent huge amounts of time actually wearing clothes, but they did have to head onto dry land now and again.

As Kelly was sorting through yet another pile of fabric, something small and white caught his eye. He pulled it out, briefly confused before he realised what it was.

"Fuck," Kelly mumbled to nobody in particular as he held up the flimsy white shorts. "I didn’t realise I still had these." He snorted out a laugh and was about to lay them flat on the bed and text a photo to Nick when he was struck with a better idea. Impishly, he buried them in the bottom of the bag he was packing.

A few days later, Kelly stumbled across the terminal to the luggage carousel where he knew Nick would be waiting for him. He bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet, anticipation building in his chest. Suddenly, after knowing Nick for more than half his life, Kelly was getting butterflies every time they reunited. It was a strange feeling, but a happy one.

Nick’s bright hair and broad shoulders made him hard to miss. Kelly spotted him as Nick was making the tour of the carousel, hefting one of Kelly’s huge suitcases off the belt. He did his best to sneak up on Nick, but that was usually a lost cause. Nick chuckled as he hauled the bag onto the floor. “I know you’re back there, babe. What the fuck is all this?”

He turned and gestured to the suitcases, and impulsively Kelly wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist and pulled him close. Nick kissed him then, clearly as happy and eager as Kelly was. When they finally pulled apart, Kelly was feeling a little dazed. He blinked and looked over at the bags, and Nick grinned at him.

"You planning on moving in?" Nick’s voice was light and teasing, but there was an undercurrent in there that sounded almost hopeful. Kelly leaned back slightly, just enough to stare into the sparkling green of Nick’s eyes, and smiled.

"Just thought…" he shrugged, suddenly at a loss for words. "I’m here often enough; dragging clothes back and forth is getting old. Figured I could leave a couple of things with you."

Nick huffed out a soft laugh before brushing his lips across Kelly’s forehead. “Kels, if this is your idea of _a couple of things_ I’m terrified of what’ll happen when we do move in together. I didn't think you even owned this much shit.”

Nick’s use of the word _when_ warmed Kelly down to his toes, and he ducked down to grab one of the suitcases in an attempt to hide the stupid blush across his cheeks.

The trip back to the marina felt like an interminable length. The plane ride had been bad enough, but Nick hadn’t been sitting right next to Kelly, close enough to touch and smell. After the time Kelly had got too impatient in the car and nearly caused Nick to drive into a lamp post, he’d had learned to keep his hands to himself until they were parked, at the very least. He drummed his fingers against his thigh to distract himself, and he caught Nick smirking at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Ugh, what? It’s not my fault you’re so sexable." Kelly grinned at Nick’s reflection. He could have easily just turned his head, but there was something fun about this indirect eye-contact.

"Pretty sure sexable isn’t actually a word, babe."

"Shut up," Kelly huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. Nick rolled his eyes and went back to paying attention to the road.

As soon as Nick had parked the car, he was twisting in his seat, hands sliding around Kelly's waist. As much as he wanted to let Nick have his way, Kelly had plans. And he knew if they got started now, they'd never make it inside. He popped the door and slid out of the car, smirking as Nick glared at him.

"You're going to pay for that," Nick growled as he straightened and got out of the driver's side door. The timbre of his voice made Kelly shiver in anticipation as he grabbed his bags and ran up onto the boat.

Nick was right behind him, and as soon as Kelly had dropped his bags, Nick slammed him against the wall, crowding in and kissing him hungrily. Kelly moaned into the kiss, his hands instinctively seeking out Nick's hips. He gasped and shook his head, slithering out of Nick's grasp and ducking away. Nick growled again, the grin on his face treading the line between playful and menacing.

"I need to freshen up. That was a long flight."

Nick slid up to him again and ran his lips and nose along the line of Kelly's jaw, inhaling deeply. "You think I give a flying fuck what you smell like right now, Doc?"

Kelly's resolve wavered as Nick's teeth found the soft skin of his shoulder. He trembled, bracing against the wall as all his blood rushed south. But no, he had a plan and he was bloody well going to stick to it.

"Please?" He looked up at Nick through his lashes and chewed on his lower lip, a ploy that he knew Nick was weak to.

With a grunt, Nick pulled away from Kelly. He glared for a moment, reaching down to adjust himself in his jeans. Kelly smirked.

"Fine, just hurry the fuck up already."

Kelly grinned and nodded, making a shoo-ing gesture. Nick glowered at him one last time before stomping out of the cabin and closing the door. Kelly knew he'd be right outside. He also knew he needed Nick inside of him sooner than later, and he had to make this quick.

Thankfully he'd made sure the shorts were near the top of his bag. He stripped down as quickly as he could, groaning when he slid out of his boxers and the pressure on his cock eased slightly. Sliding the shorts up over his erection proved more difficult than he'd anticipated, and they clung to him like wet tissue paper. Even better. He smirked and called out to Nick, who barged in immediately.

Kelly was leaning against the back wall of the cabin, and Nick's eyes settled on him immediately. His eyes went wide, and Kelly grinned at him again.

"Christ," Nick murmured, his throat clearly gone dry. His voice was like a shot of adrenaline to Kelly's libido, and his cock twitched against the tight fabric. "Kels… You kept those?"

Kelly nodded. He tried to glance coyly up at Nick through his lashes again but just ended up giggling instead. “Honestly, I’d completely forgotten about them. Found them in the closet.”

Nick cleared his throat, fingers clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to reach out and grab Kelly. Which, honestly, Kelly wished he’d just do already. “I hadn’t. I… I had some really filthy thoughts about those fucking shorts.”

Nick’s earnest and almost bashful confession caught Kelly off-guard. “I thought you said you’d never thought about fucking me before I asked you to kiss me…” He stared into Nick’s eyes. They were deep green and shimmering, the pupils wide with lust. His cheeks tinted faintly pink under his freckles, and Kelly fought the urge to tackle him to the bed.

"Yeah, well, apparently I’m capable of lying sometimes. Who knew?"

Kelly tilted his head up slightly, and Nick leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet and gentle, at odds with the usual frenetic and desperate way they kissed right before fucking, and it set Kelly's heart fluttering. He wrapped his arms tightly around Nick's waist and pulled them close, groaning into the kiss as his cock pressed into Nick's hip.

Nick growled, breaking the tenderness of the moment, and gripped Kelly tightly, hefting him up and tossing him onto the bed with a grin. He stood at the foot of the bed, undoing his jeans and staring hungrily at Kelly. Kelly spread himself out for Nick to ogle, rolling his hips.

"You should see yourself, babe. Nobody has the right to look that fucking good."

Kelly snorted, one hand sliding down his waist and playing idly with the waistband of his shorts. "I'd rather look at you, thanks."

"Well then," Nick murmured. "Happy to oblige." He raised an eyebrow at Kelly before pulling his shirt over his head and then shoving his jeans and underwear down in one fluid motion. Kelly's breath caught in his throat as he took a moment to appreciate Nick's finely toned body, freckles and tattoos decorating his fair skin.

Nick crawled onto the bed, looming over Kelly on his hands and knees. He dipped his head to bite and lick along Kelly's jaw line and down his throat while one hand trailed down Kelly's torso, drawing Goosebumps as he went. Nick's hand slowed as it got close to Kelly's hip, close to the waistband of the shorts, and he knew Nick was tracing the part of the six-shooter tattoo that was visible above them.

As he dragged his lips back up Kelly's throat, Nick murmured gently. "Turn over, babe."

Kelly trembled, eager to comply. Nick shifted just enough to give Kelly room to roll onto his stomach. His cock grazed the comforter and it took all his willpower not to give in and just rut against it. He bit his lip and tensed his muscles, shifting under Nick's weight. Nick pulled back slightly and Kelly gasped as the cool air grazed his over-heated back.

He groaned as Nick’s hands roamed down his back and over the curve of his ass. He stretched up into the contact with a shudder. His cock was so thick and hard now that the fucking shorts were doing nothing to restrain him. He could feel the cool air of the room on the head of his cock, now sticking up obscenely over the waistband. Nick bent over him, kissing and biting his way across Kelly’s shoulder, and Kelly whimpered. He could feel the pressure of Nick’s own cock against his ass, and he reached down to pull the shorts off.

Suddenly, Nick was gripping his wrist firmly and growling into Kelly's ear. “You fucking keep those on, you hear me?” Nick's words reverberated in his chest and Kelly felt it against his back, sending tremors through his whole body.

Kelly swallowed thickly and nodded, his cock jumping against the fabric. He reached forward, sliding under the pillow where Nick kept the lube. His fingers found their target and he grabbed the bottle, sliding it down to Nick. Their fingers met as Nick reached for it, and Kelly felt sparks run up his arm.

He shivered again, breath already shallow and rapid. Nick placed a gentle kiss on the small of Kelly's back, hands smoothing up and down his legs. His fingers slid up under the shorts, grazing the sensitive crease where Kelly's ass met his thighs.

Nick tugged the shorts to one side and Kelly groaned as the pressure on his cock increased.

"You're going to make me come in these, aren't you?"

A deep, amused rumble was the only answer he got, which meant that was definitely Nick's plan. Kelly groaned, rocking his hips slightly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. As he did, he felt Nick's finger slide into him and he gasped loudly. 

"Fuck, Nick. Hurry up!" 

Nick made a tsk-ing noise with his tongue but slid another finger in anyway. He slid his fingers gently in and out of Kelly's body, and Kelly writhed and moaned, revelling in the slow burn and stretch. All the toys in the world couldn't compare to the feeling of Nick so close to him. It had been too fucking long.

Kelly felt like his whole body was hot and cold at the same time, and he was desperate to get fucked already. He shuddered again, digging his fingers into the comforter in an attempt to avoid touching himself.

Taking pity on him, Nick slid his fingers out and shifted behind him, settling his weight on his knees and spreading Kelly's legs further apart. Nick didn't need to ask Kelly if he was ready. Kelly was sure he knew the answer to that. He let his head fall, sucking in deep breaths as the head of Nick's cock pressed against him.

The shorts were pulled even tighter now as Nick moved them out of the way, and the pressure on Kelly's cock was driving him wild. The combined sensations of the pressure and the hot, slow slide of Nick's cock were almost too much to bear. He trembled, and Nick ran a hand soothingly down his spine.

"Fuck, Kels..." His voice was ragged and almost reverent as he slid home. Kelly felt Nick's hip bones against his ass and he rolled his whole body slightly, gasping as Nick sunk even deeper into him.

"Just..." he gasped out "Just fuck me already!"

Nick chuckled. "So demanding," he chastised before pulling almost all the way out. Kelly whined as he felt Nick's strong, broad hands grip his hips and hold him still, and he braced for what was coming.

Nick didn't disappoint. He began fucking Kelly in earnest, a steady mix of long, smooth strokes interspersed with the occasional burst of harsh, shallow ones. Every so often the head of his cock grazed Kelly's prostate and he'd cry out as his cock twitched, rubbing against the fabric that was restraining him. The shorts were damp now, soaked with pre-come and lube and sweat, and they heightened every sensation as Kelly moved, as Nick fucked him hard.

Kelly's orgasm built hard and fast, heated tension starting in his belly and radiating outwards. His whole body felt like he was covered in sparks, current running up and down his limbs. His cock throbbed with every rapid beat of his heart, and his balls had drawn up close to his body, but nothing could relieve the pressure on his aching erection.

"Nick..." he gasped out. Nick groaned, thrust in deeply, and held still. He reached around, fingers slipping under the waistband of the tiny white shorts and grazing the feverish skin of Kelly's cock.

That was all it took. Kelly's entire body went rigid, muscles contracting around the thick heat of Nick's cock still buried inside of him. He let out a low, keening cry as he came in hot pulses, all over Nick's hand and the shorts and the bed. He felt it trickling down his thigh as Nick slowly pulled his hand away.

"My turn now," Nick promised, his voice dark and rough as he gripped Kelly's body tightly again. He thrust into Kelly, his hips pounding a brutal rhythm. Kelly trembled through the aftershocks as Nick fucked him, barely able to hold himself up. It wasn't long before he felt Nick's body tense up, felt him thrust one last time, burying himself completely inside of Kelly. He came with a muffled grunt, resting his forehead on Kelly's shoulder. Time spun out as they remained locked together for as long as possible, but soon Kelly's thighs began to tire and he felt Nick's cock softening and sliding out of him.

Groaning, Nick pulled out of Kelly and flopped over onto his back. He threw one arm over his eyes. Kelly let himself fall onto the bed and turned to face Nick. He reached down to finally extricate himself from the shorts, which were twisting uncomfortably around him and unpleasantly sticky now. He held them up and grinned. They looked utterly wrecked, very much the way Kelly felt at the moment.

"I think I can throw these out now." He chuckled and tossed them onto the foot of the bed.

Nick sat up then, his eyes glittering with something dark and filthy. "Don't you fucking dare, babe. Those are going in one of the drawers with the toys."

Kelly snorted as he curled up on his side, pulling Nick in close to him. Their legs tangled together and Kelly reached up to run one hand through Nick's curls.

"Fine, we can keep them. But I refuse to put them on again before we wash them."

Nick mumbled a vague agreement before burying his face against Kelly's shoulder. Kelly grinned and kissed the top of Nick's head, silently thanking the universe for bringing them together, even if it had taken far too fucking long. They had each other now, and that was the important part.


End file.
